Klassenfahrt mit Folgen
by Kazuha
Summary: Geupdatet (Nach langer Zeit)
1. Default Chapter

Heyooooo Leute:] So das ist meine erste FF die ich ins intanet gesetzt hab also bitte nicht böse sein falls ich Fehler oder sonst was drinnen hab in dieser Geschichte hab ich einiges frei erfunden also bitte erschlagt mich nicht falls etwas nicht stimmt -^-^- Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!! ("......") denken "...." reden ^^'''' Wie gesagt seid mir nicht böse falls irgendwas in dieser Geschichte nicht stimmen sollte oder so trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen :]  
  
================================================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Klassenfahrt??  
  
("Mann is das öde in dieser klasse nix los.... hör auf zu labern du Labertasche hört dir eh keiner zu...") ein lauter gähner kam aus der Richtung wo shinichi saß.  
  
"Shinichi Kudo.... machst du das noch mal verlässt du den Klassenraum verstanden??" giftete die lehrerin rum und bekam von shinichi nur seine halbmondaugen ("is ja gut du schrulle....") ran die etwas weiter von shinichi wegsaß musste kichern und schielte zu shinichi rüber und flüsterte "Hey shinichi... pass jetzt mal lieber auf wir machen ne klassenfahrt hab ich gehört..." "Klassenfahrt?" blinzelte shinichi und seufzte  
  
"Also kommen wir nun zu unserer langersehnten klassenfahrt... hört gut zu... es werden verschiedene schulen aus japan dort anwesend sein also bitte ich euch das ihr euch benehmt..." fing die lehrerin an und shinichi hörte gelangweilt zu "soviel ich weis is das ein ziemlich großes haus und dort haben mindestens 4 Klassen platz also.... meiner informationsquelle zu urteilen wird eine klasse aus osaka dabei sein und zwei aus tokio... na ja das sind immerhin 3 wer die 4te ist weis ich nicht..." Als shinichi osaka hörte wurde er hellhörig ("na ganz toll heiji und kazuha...das kann was werden wenn kazuha dabei ist dann ist ran ein monster...") "So ich denke ihr kennt alle die regeln einer solchen klassenfahrt ihr habt jetzt schulschluss fangt an zu packen wir treffen uns morgen um 8 uhr hier vor der schule..." Nach diesen worten standen alle auf während shinichi noch einige minuten sitzen blieb und vor sich hinträumte. "ERDE AN SHINICHI!!!!!!!" brüllte ran ihm ins ohr. "Jaja is ja gut.... gehen wir..."  
  
Auf dem weg redete zum größten teil ran über ein thema für das sich shinichi nicht besonders interessierte. Klamotten klamotten klamotten... "Sag mal ran... kannst du auch mal aufhören von klamotten zu reden? Du bist ja noch schlimmer als kazuha..." nörgelte shinichi und grinste. "Wenigstens rede ich nicht die ganze zeit über eine buchfigur die es überhaupt nicht gibt mr. Sherlock holmes hab ich recht???" gab ran kontra. ("oh mann 2 wochen mit ran... ich bin ja schon froh wenn ich sie einen tag mal nicht sehn muss... allerdings wenn ich mir das so überlege...") "Hey shinichi... was hältst du davon wenn wir uns morgen früh treffen bevor wir zur schule gehen?" schlug ran vor. "Okay na meinetwegen ich hol dich ab...machs gut ran..." waren shinichis letzte worte und schon machte er sich auf den weg zu sich nach hause um seine sachen zu packen. Shinichi saß nachdem er gepackt hatte noch bis spät abends in seinem wohnzimmer rum und blätterte in der zeitung er war fast eingeschlafen als das telefon klingelte. "Jaaaa???" "Hey Kudo ich bins...." "Oh mann heiji weist du wie spät es ist...." nörgelte shinichi ihn an "Jetzt lass mich erst mal erzählen weis ich überhaupt will... idiot..." "Machs kurz ich bin müde..." "Hör zu wir fahren morgen auf so eine bescheuerte klassenfahrt 3 schulen sind dabei... ich weis ja das ihr eine davon seid aber das beste ist Kaito KID hat eine warnung geschickt.... er will irgend ein wertvolles bild von dort stehlen..." erklärte heiji und holte jetzt ertsmal tief luft "Wie bitte sag das noch mal...." sagte shinichi und traute seinen ohren nicht "Heiji... ich glaube auf uns kommt arbeit zu..." grinste shinichi und heiji konnte das grinsen förmlich spüren "Hey.... diesmal gehört er uns..." sagte heiji noch und legte auf. Nach einigem grübeln legte auch shinichi sich schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wartete ran schon vor ihrem haus auf shinichi und was ja eigentlich klar war das er immer zu spät kam. Als shinichi dann endlich bei ihr war durfte er sich erst mal eine lange predigt anhören und das hatte er ja soooo gern "Meine güte shinichi ich glaube das nächste mal spiele ich deinen wecker... jedes Mal kommst du zu spät oder vergisst etwas oder.... ach weis der geier... oder du haust plötzlich ab ENTSCHEIDE DICH ENDLICH MAL und hör mir zu wenn ich mit dir schimpfe...idiot...." "Ich hab dir gesagt das es mir leid tut soll ich dir die füße küssen oder was soll ich machen?? Hat kazuha dir eine gehirnwäsche verpasst? Ich bin nicht heiji... begreif das..." meckerte shinichi rum der sich ziemlich angegriffen fühlte "Wieso beziehst du immer kazuha mit ein? Und genau deswegen weil du nicht heiji bist solltest du dich auch nicht so idiotisch wie er verhalten mister detektiv..." und so ging die streiterei die ganze zeit auf dem weg zu dem kleinen urlaubsort an den sie fuhren.  
  
Dort angekommen mussten sich erst mal alle von der langen busfahrt erholen und setzten sich auf ihre koffer und reisetaschen. "Mann is das heiß.... ich will wieder nach hause..." nörgelten einige mädchen aus rans klasse und ran gab zur antwort "Achwas... zu hause ist es noch schlimmer man wird ständig genervt und muss sich rumärgern über gewisse saftsäcke die zu spät kommen und und und..." ("Versteh einer die frauen...können nix als meckern als ich nich da war hats ihr nicht gepasst jetzt bin ich wieder da und es is wieder zu blöd für sie....") "So kommt schon wir gehen jetzt ins haus euch werden jetzt die zimmer zugeteilt und ihr könnt euere koffer auspacken in einer halben stunde gibt's abendessen..." gab die lehrerin bekannt und man hörte wieder einiges genörgel aus der klasse.  
  
Eine halbe stunde später saßen alle schüler und schülerinnen an ihren tischen und ließen sich das essen serwieren während shinichi draussen stand und nach heiji ausschau hielt. "Shinichi Kudo.... soso lange nichtmehr gesehn was?" hörte er plötzlich eine stimme hinter sich als er sich umdrehte standen ihm zwei wohlvertraute gesichter gegenüber "Aoko Nakamuri und Kaito Kuroba...." sagte shinichi mit einem grinsen und schaute die beiden an "Ihr kennt euch also?" fragte aoko und blinzelte verwundert "und woher kennt er meinen namen???" "Das ist kein kunsstück so lang man detektiv ist und es täglich mit der polizei zu tun hat du dummkopf..." antwortete kaito ihr mit halbmondaugen "selber dummkopf... pah ich geh essen meinetwegen kannst du wurzeln schlagen kaito..." meckerte aoko und stampfte davon "nette freundin hast du da... kaito... oder soll ich lieber sagen kid?" grinste shinichi ihn an. Kaito bekam einen förmlichen schock ("ich wusste ja das er conan war...") "hm... spar dir dein grinsen kudo... das erste treffen mit dir war garnichtmal so übel ich freu mich schon auf das zweite..." sagte kaito und ging in den speisesaal. ("Ohja.... ich freu mich auch...") "Shinichi.... hör auf hier draussen rumzu lauern heiji wird schon kommen...komm endlich essen..." sagte ran und zog shinichi rein.  
  
Als alle mit dem essen fertig waren gingen alle ziemlich vollgefressen auf ihre zimmer und einige legten sich schlafen einige blieben noch draussen auf den gängen. Ran ging runter in die große eingangshalle und schaute etwas aus dem fenster als sie einen reisebus ankommen sah. "Hey das is doch heiji... und kazuha..." sie rannte nach draussen und rief nach kazuha "Hey ran!!!! Lange nichtmehr gesehn..." "Allerdings hallo heiji... eh wenn du zu shinichi willst der is oben der hat heut den ganzen tag auf dich gewartet.... ach ja und wisst ihr was? Aoko Nakamuri und Kaito Kuroba sind auch da..." sagte ran "Eh... du meinst die tochter des polizisten der die aktion kaito kid leitet? Und dieser andre typ der aussieht wie shinichi??" blinzelte heiji und ran nickte "Das ist typisch... die beiden sind zur falschen zeit am falschen ort..." sagte kazuha mit halbmondaugen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte auch Heijis klasse sich einquartiert. "KAITO!!!!! Hat irgendjemand kaito gesehn? Dieser idiot..." schrie aoko durch das ganze haus und bekam ein paar giftige blicke "Was schreist du so dummkopf... was willst du denn schon wieder??" fragte kaito mit halbmonaugen und aoko meckerte rum. "Ich glaub du bist mir eine erklärung schuldig...." "erklärung??" "Ganz genau... wie zur hölle kommt meine unterwäsche in deine Tasche du LÜSTLING!!!!!!!!!!" "U...Un...Unterwäsche???" stotterte ran die zufällig mitbekommen hatte um was es hier ging. "Böser kaito..." schüttelte heiji grinsend den kopf und kazuha stupste ihn mim ellbogen an "Klappe du idiot...du machst es nur schlimmer..." Heiji gab ihr seine halbmondaugen. Doch die streiterei zwischen aoko und kaito wurde durch einen schrei unterbrochen  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Alle wurden hellhörig und heiji rannte wie von einer biene gestochen los zu allem übel stieß er auch noch fast mit shinichi zusammen  
  
"Hei...Heiji!!!!! Bleib stehn du idiot....was DENKST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGER????" schrie kazuha noch mit aller kraft doch heiji reagierte nicht drauf "Ach lass die beiden doch... jetzt geht alles wieder von vorne los...und ich dachte das wird mal ne schöne Klassenfahrt..." sagte ran und seufzte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Kaito KID - Meisterdieb oder Mörder?

Sooo könnte sein das ihr dieses chapter einbisschen lang findet *g* Ich hoffe die liest sich gut und euch macht das lesen genauso viel spaß wies mir das schreiben gemacht hat!! ( Viel spaß auch beim 2 Chapter! Mehr kommt bald :] ich bitte um rewievs ^.~  
  
==================================================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaito KID - Meisterdieb oder Mörder??  
  
"Wie bitte eine Leiche???????" fragten die lehrer erstaunt "Ja vermutlich eine ihrer kolleginnen...." "Das ist Frau toshitsu.... sie war meine klassenlehrerin..." sagte heiji und traute seinen augen nicht "Was??" fragte shinichi und schaute zu heiji der völlig geschockt da stand "Sieht so aus als wurde sie erwürgt.... sie dürfte ungefähr schon eine stunde tot sein... wer hat die leiche gefunden??" fragte shinichi und die herbergsleitung hob die hand "ich war das.... ich wollte wäsche aus diesem raum holen und dann sah ich sie auf dem flur liegen..." "Hm ich nehme an das wir es mal wieder mit einem mord zu tun haben..." stellte heiji fest und shinichi stimmte zu. "Sagt mal ihr beiden.... ihr seid ganz schön vorlaut..." sagte eine der lehrerinnen und schaute giftig zu den beiden.  
  
"Tja...das ist nun mal so wenn man ständig im mittelpunkt stehn will oder shinichi??" hörten sie ran sagen die inzwischen auch dazugekommen war. "Shinichi?? Shinichi Kudo??" fragte alle wie aus einem mund "Das ist einer meiner schüler und ein ziemlich guter detektiv bei uns in tokio..." Shinichi stand nur da und grinste während er von heiji nur einpaar halbmondaugen bekam "wuaaaah.... schluss jetzt.... genug mit der loberade..." meckerte heiji "Hm.... ich denke ich sollte die polizei einschalten... dann können die das weiter bearbeiten bitte sorgt dafür das die schüler im bett liegen..." sagte die herbergsleitung und griff zum telefon  
  
"Moment mal... mein vater ist polizist... ich könnte ihn bitten hier zu ermitteln..." sagte aoko die ran hinterhergelaufen war da sie wusste das irgendwas passiert sein musste und grinste "Aoko... hör auf damit... hier gibt es genug polizisten..." flüsterte ihr ran zu "Wird nicht nötig sein... wir haben genug polizisten bitte geht jetzt alle in euere betten...." "Momentmal.... was ist das für ein brief..." sagte shinichi und beugte sich runter "Händigt mir das Bild aus oder es gibt hier noch andere tote gezeichnet Kaito Kid"  
  
("Das kann nicht sein... kaito kid is ein dieb und kein mörder... hier will sich jemand gegen ihn verschwören... aber da wir ja nur lehrer und schüler sind...wer könnte...")  
  
"WAAAAS??? KID????" brüllte aoko und riss shinichi den zettel aus der hand "das...das kann nicht.... kid ist ein dieb und...kein mörder..." stotterte aoko und war schon den tränen nahe "Natürlich kann er's nicht gewesen sein wir wissen alle das man kid viel zutrauen kann aber das ist nun wirklich über allen punkten..." sagte heiji ernst. "Hey... wenn du nicht der coole osaka detektiv bist..." hörte heiji eine mädchen stimme hinter ihm. Ein gutaussehndes mädchen stand hinter ihm sie war ungefähr 19 und hatte blonde lange haare und ein ziemlich hübsches gesicht.  
  
"Eh ja der bin ich..." blinzelte heiji und ran schaute mit halbmondaugen und murmelte "oh oh...das ist nicht gut..."  
  
"darf ich mich vorstellen... ayako fumika... ich bin auch detektiv aus osaka...ich hab schon viel von dir gehört..." sagte ayako und schenkte heiji ein lächeln.  
  
"Okay da ja sowieso die polizei kommt... können wir ja jetzt schlafen gehen okay? Heiji? Shinichi?" sagte ran und schubste die beiden in richtung zimmer. "Loss komm schon aoko..." "Jaja..."  
  
  
  
Am nächsten morgen waren alle schüler ziemlich erschrocken als sie hörten das sich hier ein mörder rumtreiben musste. Aoko Kazuha und ran waren an solche dinge allerdings schon gewöhnt und Kazuha war sich ziemlich sicher das ihr sowieso nix passieren könnte solange sie ihren glücksbringer hatte.  
  
"Ha...HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATSCHIIIII....." hörten die 3 mädchen plötzlich hinter sich es war Kaito der die ganze nacht mit offenem fenster geschlafen hatte und jetzt ziemlich erkältet war. "Oh mann Kaito.... muss das sein? Wenn du schon niest halt dir die hand vor den mund oder benutz ein taschentuch..." sagte aoko mit halbmondaugen "gib mir ein taschentuch dann benutz ich es auch... ausserdem was kann ich dafür wenn es nachts so kalt ist??" "Wer sagt dir auch das du dein fenster offen lassen musst?? Idiot..." "Hey hey... kommt schon hört auf gehen wir lieber etwas essen...sagt mal habt ihr shinichi gesehn??" sagte ran und schaute sich um "Ja der is mit heiji schon runter gegangen.... aber was komisch war...shinichi wollte unbedingt mit Kaito sprechen wegen was weis ich nicht..." erklärte aoko und nachdem sie das gesagt hatte war kaito auch schon unten. Die 3 mädchen schauten ihm verwundert hinterher und Kazuha sagte "Also... irgendwie ist er ein komischer typ dieser kaito...^^"  
  
Kaito traf unter im speisesaal auf shinichi und heiji. "Hey Kaito... keine geheimnisse jetzt verstanden??" fing shinichi an "hör auf shinichi ich traus ihm nicht zu..." unterbrach heiji "Achwas... lass ihn ruhig..." grinste kaito und wartete auf shinichis restliche satzteile "Du hast sie nicht ermordet richtig??" "Wen ermordet??" "Na die lehrerin...sag blos du hast das nicht gehört..." blinzelte shinichi  
  
"Achso du meinst das mit der lehrerin die ermordet wurde... doch klar... ich weis auch das jemand im namen von kid eine nachricht gesendet hat..." sagte kaito und machte ein ernstes gesicht "Das ist alles so unschlüssig.... irgendjemand scheint es auf Kid abgesehn zu haben... irgendjemand hat was gegen Kid...die frage ist nur wer..." sagte heiji nachdenklich und schaute zu shinichi "Ehrlichgesagt.... es gibt viele von hier die etwas gegen kid haben könnten...wie siehts zum beispiel mit aoko aus..." "NEIN!!!!! Das kann nicht sein... nicht aoko... sie will kid einsperren aber sie würde niemals für ihn töten... und wenn dann... dann würde ich das merken... lasst den blödsinn aoko macht so was nicht..." regte sich kaito auf und bekam zwei grinser von shinichi und heiji "Was?" "Was soll schon sein...." sagte heiji und verschränkte die arme hinter seinem kopf "Ich finde die wahrheit schon noch heraus koste es was es wolle.... und kid.... buchte ich auch noch ein..." grinste shinichi und schielte rüber zu kaito der ebenfalls grinste "Ach hier bist du ich hab dich schon gesucht..." sagte ayako und ging auf heiji zu der verwundert schaute "Wa...was??" Ayako setzte sich neben heiji an den tisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dieser wurde rot wie eine tomate und shinichi und kaito kicherten.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH...... ran sag mir das ich träume....." schrie kazuha die inzwischen vor der tür stand und kickte gegen die wand. "Eh... Kazuha beruhig dich..." sagte aoko und ran hielt kazuha fest bevor sie explodieren würde. "Heiji... ich glaube du bist geliefert..." flüsterte kaito und deutete auf die 3 mädchen. "Hey was wird das hier.... na alles klar? na heiji willst du mich nicht vorstellen??" sagte kazuha eifersüchtig und setzte sich zwischen die beiden  
  
"Hey Kazuha reg dich ab es is nich so wie du denkst...." "Ach nein?? Woher willst du wissen was ich denke...." "Oh du bist doch Kazuha Toyama richtig....dein vater ist ein toller polizist das muss man ihm lassen..." sagte ayako und bekam nur den halbmondaugen blick von kazuha. "Ja na und? Ich hab von dir aber noch nix gehört wer bist du überhaupt? Und was suchst du hier?" fragte kazuha und das alles hörte sich so an als würde sie sagen wollen das sie die finger von ihrem heiji lassen sollte. Obwohl kazuha bezweifelte das Heiji sich jemals auf dieses mädchen einlassen würde reagierte sie trotzdem eifersüchtig und sauer. "Mein name is ayako fumika.... ich bin geheimdetektiv aus osaka... und keine sorge ich interessiere mich nicht für deinen freund hier... ich interessiere mich nur dafür wie er seine fälle löst das ist alles..." Kazuha blinzelte und auch ran und die andren waren verwundert über das was sie sagte "Heist das sie sind so was wie ein beobachter von heiji ja?" fragte aoko neugierig. "So kann manns nennen... aber keine sorgen ich folge euch nicht... ich will nur mal testen was der kleine so drauf hat..."  
  
("das stinkt mir gewaltig... sie ist gestern abend nach der tatzeit aufgetaucht also könnte theoretisch sie der mörder sein...aber sie ist detektiv... das wäre... verdammt...")  
  
"Also ich würde vorschlagen das wir erst mal etwas essen.... ich verhungere schon wir können ja dan später weiter über diesen fall diskutieren und über die tatsache das irgendjemand kid was anhängen will..." sagte kaito und die anderen nickten nur shinichi schaute nachdenklich zu kaito und ran sah das.  
  
"Hey shinichi... stimmt was nicht? Du siehst irgendwie besorgt aus..." "Was?.. Nein alles in ordnung..." lächelte er und wartete auf sein essen.  
  
Nachdem alle gefrühstückt hatten versammelten sie sich im aufenthaltsraum und besprachen was sie wohl unternehmen würden. Sie würden eine Schiffsfahrt machen und an einem strand ankommen um dort schwimmen zu gehen. Alle freuten sich schon sehr auf die fahrt und um 11 Uhr legte das schiff auch schon ab. Kazuha war nicht sehr begeistert von dieser idee da sie genau wusste das heiji bestimmt wieder etwas passieren würde. Sie lehnte sich gegen das geländer und genoss den wind der ihr ins gesicht blies.  
  
"Hey kazuha sag mal..." fing aoko an die sich neben sie gestellt hatte "Wie lange kennst du heiji schon??"  
  
Kazuha wunderte sich einbisschen über diese frage und wurde etwas rot "eh wie lange ich ihn kenne... tja... seitdem wir klein waren..." "Ohja die beiden verstehn sich so gut seitdem sie zusammen auf der toilette waren..." grinste shinichi der etwas weiter von den mädchen wegstand. Kazuha wurde rot wie eine tomate und brüllte "SHINICHI halt die KLAPPE!!!!!" "ihr ward zusammen auf der... toi...zoilette..." blinzelte aoko "Ja waren wir weil irgend ein dummes kleines kind auf die idee kam polizei zu spielen.... und ich war natürlich der böse... und dann hatt er uns zusammen gekettet mit handschellen und den schlüssel verloren... mir blieb ja nix andres übrig... wir waren zusammen auf dem klo wir haben zusammen gebadet und so weiter..." erklärte kazuha und hatte einen etwas genervten gesichtausdruck auf lager. Aoko grinste und flüsterte "Du hast ihn ziemlich gern richtig??" "Was? Ich und Heiji... eh...Nein... wir sind nur sehr gute freunde..." antwortete kazuha und lies sich den wind wieder ins gesicht blasen. Aoko lächelte und dachte daran wie Kaito und sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.  
  
"Hey Hey leute wisst ihr was da drüben los ist? Da führt ein gut aussehnder typ zaubertricks vor..." sagte ein mädchen aus rans klasse zu aoko und kazuha. "Kaito.... war klar er will mal wieder im mittelpunkt stehn..." sagte aoko und ging auf ihn zu "schluss damit mister zauberlehrling.... du brauchst nicht immer im mittelpunkt zu stehn... vollidiot..." "Hey wen nennst du hier einen idiot? Du bist es doch die sich wie ein idiot aufführt aoko!!!!" gifteten die beiden sich an und das ging eine halbe stunde bis ran die sich mit shinichi unterhielt das bemerkte und die beiden auseinander brachte.  
  
"Hey sagt mal.... wo is eigentlich heiji abgeblieben..." fragte Kaito und shinichi meinte mit halbmondaugen "Ach keine ahnung diese blonde osaka tussi hat ihn irgendwo hin geschleppt und meinte sie müsse mit ihm reden...oder so ähnlich..." "Die blonde??????" sagte Kazuha sauer "Mensch kazuha reg dich ab... wird nich eifersüchtig..." sagte aoko und klopfte ihr auf die schulter "ich bin nicht eifersüchtig heiji kann meinetwegen machen was er will.... ich...ich mach mir einfach nur sorgen ja genau sorgen... is ja schließlich sein problem mit welchem mädchen er abhängt das kann sonst wer sein es kratzt mich nicht die bohne... nur wenn ich höre das irgendjemand ihm das herz bricht dann..." sie stoppte als sie bemerkte das alle sie angrinsten. "Hm sieht aber nicht so aus als ob dich das nicht interessieren würde...." grinste shinichi und fing die halbmondaugen von kazuha. "Ach meinetwegen denkt doch was ihr wollt ich geh jetzt da rein..." sagte sie und rottete mit einem nachdenklich und gleichzeitig traurigen gesicht davon.  
  
  
  
"Soso... du bist also der einzige schülerdetektiv in osaka...sieht ja ganz danach aus als würdest du mal ganz groß karierre machen..." lächelte Ayako "Tja... wer weis... aber der eigentliche grund weswegen ich detektiv bin ist shinichi... ich wollte immer besser sein als er aber langsam hab ich eingesehn das er einfach zu gut ist..." sagte heiji und sah aus dem fenster. "Du sag mal heiji.... was is das eigentlich was du um den hals trägst?? Die kette da..." fragte ayako und deutete darauf. "Ach das... das ist... ein glücksbringer den hat jemand für mich gemacht... er hat mir schon ziemlich oft das leben gerettet dafür bin ich der person ziemlich dankbar..." erklärte heiji und lächelte als er daran dachte das kazuha ihm den glücksbringer geschenkt hatte. "Du hast diese person gern richtig??" "Was??... wie eh..." "Das erkenne ich an deinem gesichts ausdruck diese person bedeutet dir ziemlich viel... hm... aber lassen wir das wir wollen uns nicht in das thema vertiefen...schon eine ahnung wer der mörder ist??" "Nein noch nicht.... aber ich bin zuversichtlich... ich kläre diesen fall und bringe Kaito Kid in den knast das schwöre ich bei meinem leben..." sagte heiji und hatte ein fast teuflisches grinsen im gesicht. "Du denkst also das Kid der mörder ist oder??" grinste ayako "Nein das war nicht kid... wir haben es hier mit irgendeinem trottel zu tun der sich gegen kid verschwören will oder irgendetwas gegen kid hat..." "Hm... diese diebische elster ist unberechenbar glaub mir... ich kenne ihn zu gut...nimm dich in acht vor ihm.... er wäre sogar zum morden fähig..." grinste ayako stand auf und wollte gehen  
  
"Das glaub ich nicht... Kid macht so was ganz bestimmt nicht... immerhin ist er auch nur ein mensch.... und morden...nein..." sagte aoko die auf der suche nach kazuha plötzlich in der tür stand "Soso und warum so sicher??" "Weil... na weil ich eben öfters mit Kid zu tun gehabt habe aber er hätte nie jemanden umgebracht...!!!!" schnauzte aoko rum "wie du meinst du wirst schon sehn..." lachte ayako und ging nach draussen "Irgendwie komisch..." "was??" "Na wie sie über kid redet... als würde sie ihn schon ewig kennen... sie redet so als würde sie alles über ihn wissen..." sagte Heiji nachdenklich und aoko blinzelte "meine güte ihr und euere detektivspielchen.... ach bevor ich's vergesse hast du Kazuha gesehn? Die wollte dich glaub ich suchen..." "Ach keine ahnung... die hat mal wieder eine ihrer launen... was weis ich wo die hin is... schau mal auf der toilette..." "Willst das nicht lieber du machen??" grinste aoko und heiji meckerte "hat sie wieder die alten geschichten ausgegraben ja...."  
  
("na warte kazuha das zahl ich dir heim...")  
  
Die beiden gingen wieder raus zu den anderen aber wo war kazuha abgeblieben??  
  
Fortsetzung folgt~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Alles schlechte kommt von oben

Sooooo jetzt sind 3 Chapters up!! :] Ich hab die Geschichte zum Teil fertig aber ich werde noch einbisschen mit dem uploaden warten ^^'''' ich hoffe die ersten 3 chapters gefallen auch und ihr kommt soweit mit *g* Meine chapters sind ziemlich lang da ich nie weis wo ich zwei draus machen könnte also bitte um Verständnis ^^'''' Viel spaß ! ^.~  
  
==========================================  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alles schlechte kommt von oben  
  
  
  
Als das schiff an dem wunderschönen strand anlegte freuten sich alle schon auf das in der sonne liegen und baden. Nur shinichi und heiji hatten ein Problem: Wer war der mörder? Aoko und Ran waren die ersten die das schiff verließen zuerst bemerkten sie gar nicht das kazuha fehlte doch dann sagte Heiji "Hey shinichi ist kazuha nichtmehr zu ran hoch gegangen??" "Keine ahnung als ich ihr gesagt hab das du dich mit der osakaschnepfe unterhältst hat sie erst mal angefangen ohne unterbrechung zu reden na ja und dann... ist sie gegangen ich nehm an sie wollte mal nach dir schauen..." Heiji machte ein besorgtes gesicht denn er wusste genau das kazuha nie so sauer oder eifersüchtig war das sie nie wieder ein wort mit ihm wechseln würde.  
  
"Hör zu Kudo.... ich geh noch mal aufs schiff und such sie... immerhin hab ich so eine vorahnung wer der kid imitator sein könnte..." zwinkerte heiji und ging wieder zum schiff bevor shinichi etwas sagen konnte.  
  
("idiot... ich könnte wetten das der auch diesmal nich unverschont von gefahren bleibt... heiji du bist ein trottel...")  
  
"Na los shinichi willst du wurzeln schlagen? Aoko und Kaito sind schon im wasser..." drängelte ran und zog shinichi mit sich mit "jaja reg dich ab ich komm ja schon..." Keiner von den teenagern konnte ahnen was auf sie zukommen würde.  
  
  
  
Heiji irrte am Deck des schiffes umher und rief immer wieder nach kazuha.  
  
("hm komisch... hoffentlich is nix passiert...")  
  
"Kazuha!!! Hey Kazuha.... antworte... idiot..." rief heiji und bemerkte nicht das jemand hinter ihm stand. "Na wen suchen wir denn Heiji..." fragte die person und als heiji sich erschrocken umdrehte traute er seinen augen nicht. Kid stand vor ihm aber wie konnte das sein wen doch kaito draussen war? Er rannte zu einem der fenster und schaute nach draussen um sich zu vergewissern das Kaito wirklich draussen war und das war er auch.  
  
"Mich legst du nicht rein ich weis das du nicht der echte kid bist... das kann nicht sein..." "Soso... und was hält dich davon ab es nicht zu glauben... oder bist du etwa auf den kopf gefallen... übrigens deine kleine freundin gefällt mir n ziemlich nettes mädchen wenn du sie suchst die ist oben auf der toilette tja schade für sie aber sie wird wohl noch eine weile schlafen..." grinste der angebliche kid "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?? Los spucks aus!!!" brüllte heiji "reg dich ab kann ich was dafür wenn sie mich beobachtet... ich musste sie aus dem wegräumen ich hoffe ich hab ihr nicht allzuweh getan... also man sieht sich heiji... machs gut..." sagte der angebliche Kid warf eine seiner leuchtgranaten auf den boden und machte sich aus dem staub. Heiji rannte nach oben zu den toiletten und rief nach Kazuha. An der mädchentoilette angekommen versuchte er die tür aufzumachen diese war jedoch abgeschlossen.  
  
("Na ganz toll... los heiji denk nach...")  
  
"Ach... seid wann gehen jungs denn aufs mädchenklo??" grinste ayako die plötzlich hinter ihm stand "Kazuha is da drin..." "Ach ich versteh schon..." sagte ayako und trat die tür ein. Kazuha lag am boden und schien bewusstlos zu sein. Heiji rannte zu ihr "Hey... Kazuha wach auf verdammt... Kazuha..." er schüttelte sie ein wenig und kurz darauf öffnete sie ihre augen "Was...was is passiert??" "Spielt keine rolle komm jetzt erst mal da raus..." sagte ayako und half kazuha aufzustehn wobei diese noch ein wenig torkelte.  
  
Als die 3 draussen waren kamen auch schon die anderen auf sie zugerannt "Kazuha...was...was ist passiert??" fragte ran besorgt und auch aoko hatte ein ungutes gefühl "Ach ich weis nicht so genau.... ist ja auch egal... los gehen wir schwimmen..." lenkte kazuha ab und ging ans ufer. "Tja wenn ich du wäre würde ich auf deine kleine freundin aufpassen... wir sehn uns noch..." grinste ayako und ging zu den lehrern.  
  
"Irgendwas stimmt da nicht kudo..." sagte heiji nachdenklich "Findest du es nicht etwas merkwürdig das unser Kaito sich darüber gar nicht aufregt..." sagte shinichi und schaute zu kaito der faul in der sonne lag. "Doch allerdings deswegen knöpf ich ihn mir jetzt vor..." "Nein lass es heiji... den interessiert das anscheinend gar nicht oder er wartet auf den passenden moment um unserem doppelgänger gegenüber zu treten..." sagte shinichi und ging in richtung kaito. Heiji trottete ihm langsam hinterher und legte sich dann zu den beiden in die sonne.  
  
"Sag mal Kazuha was war denn los??" fragte aoko neugierig "Ach ist unwichtig... mir geht's gut das is es doch was ihr hören wollt los genießen wir den tag..." lenkte kazuha wieder ab und ran schaute sie besorgt an. Kurz darauf rannte sie zu den Jungs.  
  
"Hm... kazuha benimmt sich merkwürdig... ich frag mich wirklich was da drinn los war... ich mach mir sorgen..." "Ach das is bestimmt nur wieder so ne weiberlaune das is normal..." sagte kaito mit halbmondaugen und shinichi stieß ihn mit dem ellbogen an "Halt die klappe Kaito sonst gibt's hier noch ne andre laune... trottel..."  
  
Ran kicherte und meinte "Also... wenn Hakuba nicht mit Kaito streiten kann dann entweder heiji oder du shinichi... los jetzt liegt nicht so faul rum gehen wir schwimmen..."  
  
==================  
  
Als die schülerinnen und schüler wieder zurück im haus waren und gegessen hatten beschlossen unsere 6 freunde noch einen kleinen spaziergang zu machen.  
  
"Oh mann ich bin fix und alle ich kann einfach nichtmehr..." meckerte kaito und aoko sagte mit halbmondaugen "Meine güte... du bist wirklich das letzte... komm schon du schlappschwanz..." "Ich kann aber nichtmehr!!!" "Klappe und komm du baby!!!!!!"  
  
"Gibt's eigentlich einen tag an dem die beiden nicht streiten?" fragte ran und heiji und shinichi zuckten nur mit den schultern. Heiji schielte ab und zu zu Kazuha rüber die den ganzen tag schon ziemlich komisch und leise war. Er nahm sie am handgelenk und lies die anderen einpaar schritte vor gehen.  
  
"Also idiot... du sagst mir jetzt sofort was da los war..." "Was soll los gewesen sein? Mir geht's bestens... und nenn mich nicht immer idiot du idiot!!!" nörgelte kazuha  
  
("wenn ich es den anderen sage...dann... wer weis was dann passiert...")  
  
"Hör zu kazuha... du bleibst die restlichen tage in meiner nähe verstanden??" sagte heiji ernst und kazuha nickte "Ist gut... los gehen wir zu den andren...aber denk ja nicht das ich die ganze zeit deine nörgeleien anhöre sobald es mir zu blöde wird geh ich..." "Hey wo bleibt ihr denn?? Na los kommt schon..." rief aoko  
  
"Hey sag mal shinichi ist es nicht etwas spät? Wir müssten doch schon lange wieder im haus sein oder etwa nicht??" sagte ran besorgt und stubste shinichi an "Shinichi? Ich rede mit dir..." "Jaja ich weis wir gehen ja gleich wieder zurück..." Kaito ging nach vorne zu shinichi ging neben ihm her und flüsterte "Raus mit der sprache wer is diese imitation..." "Woher soll ich denn das wissen bin ich gott?? NEIN also..." "Wenn du so ein toller detektiv bist wieso kümmerst du dich dann nicht darum...?" sagte kaito mit halbmondaugen "Hey...hey...leute...sch..schaut ma..ma..mal da oben...da fliegt irgendwas..." stotterte aoko und hielt sich an kaitos arm fest "Das ding fliegt nicht das ding fällt!!! Machen wir das wir wegkommen..." rief heiji und rannte zusammen mit shinichi los aoko die sich an kaito festhielt hinterher ran und kazuha hintendran.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Was ist ran?? Ran???" rief shinichi doch er sah weder kazuha noch ran "Wo..wo sind sie hin??" fragte aoko und kaito schaute grimmig  
  
("da versucht wirklich jemand mich in den dreck zu ziehn...")  
  
Heiji rannte an die stelle woher der schrei kam und sah die beiden mädchen da liegen neben ihnen eine verbrannte leiche. "Kudo... Komm schnell her los beeil dich..." Ran und Kazuha lagen da und bewegten sich kein milimeter der schrecken war ihnen förmlich ins gesicht geschrieben und plötzlich fing auch aoko an zu schreien als sie den anblick der leiche sah. "Hey aoko reg dich ab... ist doch nur..." Kaito redete nicht weiter als er bemerkte das aoko sich immer fester an seinen arm festhielt  
  
("Ach stimmt ja... aoko hatte noch nie so einen anblick... kein wunder wenn man immer nur ein und dem selben hinterher jagt...")  
  
Kaito lächelte und ging mit aoko einpaar schritte weiter. Aoko konnte es nichtmehr halten und brach in tränen aus "Ich..da... eine leiche... oh gott..." schluchzte sie und setzte sich auf den boden "Schon gut aoko... bleib du hier... ich komm gleich wieder..." sagte kaito und ging zu den anderen. In der zwischenzeit waren auch ran und kazuha wieder auf den beinen doch die beiden hielten sich verkrampft aneinander fest und kazuha zitterte.  
  
("verdammt... die drohung wird wahr...")  
  
"das ist einer unserer lehrer dem ausweis nach zu urteilen..." sagte shinichi "Aber wer macht so was und wieso??" fragte ran und war den tränen schon nahe "Ganz einfach weil sie kid in den dreck ziehn wollen..." sagte kaito und ballte die fäuste "Nein im gegenteil ihr habt keine ahnung..." sagte kazuha und schaute auf den boden "Wieso...was meinst du??" fragte heiji "Ich weis wer kid imitiert aber die person hat gesagt wenn ich irgendein wort darüber verlieren würde dann... würden schlimme dinge passieren... aber ich hab zu niemanden ein wort gesagt und jetzt das..." "Und wer ist die person??" fragte kaito "ich würde auf ayako tippen... sie ist immerhin die verdächtigste... denkt mal nach sie tauchte kurz nach dem ersten mord auf...dann tauchte sie auf als kazuha in der toilette eingeschlossen war... sehr verdächtig..." analysierte shinichi und ran blinzelte "Ja aber ich versteh das trotzdem nicht was will sie damit bezwecken?? Sie muss irgendeinen grund haben..." "Kaito Kid... hat ihrer familie etwas wertvolles gestohlen...ein erbstück anscheinend will sie sich jetzt rächen indem sie ihn in den dreck zieht..." sagte kaito ernst und alle schauten ihn verwundert an ganz besonders von heiji und shinichi bekam er ziemlich ernste blicke. "Diese frau hat bestimmt noch andere tricks im ärmel... wir müssen aufpassen..." sagte heiji und schaute besorgt zu kazuha die immer noch zitterte  
  
("ganz besonders auf kazuha...")  
  
"Ich schlage vor das wir erst mal alles den lehrern berichten und die polizei einschalten..." sagte ran und schaute zu shinichi "Stimmt ran hat recht alleine bekommen wir das alles nicht auf die reihe..." "Kid tut so was nicht das weis ich..." sagte aoko die inzwischen wieder bei den anderen war leise "da..dafür kenn ich ihn viel zu gut..." Kaito schaute erschrocken zu aoko ebenso wie heiji und shinichi. Ran und Kazuha jedoch schauten sich gegenseitig an un zuckten mit den schultern "Und was machen wir mit der leiche??" fragte kazuha "Darum kümmert sich die polizei mach dir keine sorgen..." sagte aoko und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Unsere 6 Freunde machten sich also auf dem Weg zum Ferienhaus um den lehrern zu berichten was passiert war und nach einer langen standpauke konnten unsere freunde endlich beruhigt schlafen gehen. Doch ganz beruhigt waren sie immer noch nicht denn keiner von ihnen konnte ja wissen was in diesem Ferienhaus und im ganzen Umfeld noch passieren würde.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt~~~~~~~~~  
  
=========================================  
  
*keuch* das chapter is mein lieblings-chapter ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^.~ Ich werde die geschichte in nächster zeit fertig stellen und dann alle chapters uploaden ich mach so schnell ich kann bis dahin bitte ich um einpaar reviews mir reicht auch schon eins ^.~ aba ich möchte wissen was ihr davon haltet.... (*Kazuha hofft das ihre FF allen gefällt*) Soooo bis bald mal :] Achja und sorry für die rechtschreibfehla ich war zu faul zu korigieren *gg* ~Kazuha~ 


	4. Mit mir treibt man kein leichtes Spiel

Mit diesem chapter sind chapter 4 und 5 up!! Ich lade die andren hoch sobald die geschichte komplett fertig ist also bitte geduldet euch!! :] viel spaß!! :]  
  
=====================================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mit mir treibt man kein leichtes Spiel  
  
  
  
Am nächsten morgen versammelten sich schüler und lehrer in einem raum um die ereignisse zu besprechen und einer der lehrer sagte "Hört jetzt alle genau zu.... wir durchsuchen jetzt sämtliche sachen das wurde uns von der polizei vorgeschrieben... keiner von euch verlässt das haus das wäre viel zu gefährlich und man würde euch verdächtigen und ich gehe davon aus das keiner von euch so etwas schlimmes tun würde..." "Sehr tolle rede muss ich schon sagen...aber wie sie wissen bin ich detektiv es gehört zu meinem Job solchen problemen nachzugehn...." grinste ayako in die runde und auch zu kazuha wobei diese wegschaute. Heiji bemerkte das und stubste shinichi an. Kaito und Aoko saßen in der ecke des raumes und hatten an diesem tag noch kein wort miteinander gewechselt da sagte kaito "Was meintest du gestern mit du würdest kid kennen?" "Ich kenne ihn eben... er benimmt sich manchmal genauso eingebildet wie ein bestimmter freund von mir..." sagte sie mit halbmondaugen und schielte zu kaito "ist aber auch egal... ich hoffe nur das kid wirklich nur imitiert wurde..." "Klar wurde er das... immerhin hat kazuha es doch beobachtet...oder etwa nicht?" Aoko nickte und versank in gedanken.  
  
("Ich weis nicht was ich machen soll... es spricht so vieles dafür das kaito... kid ist... aber er hätte mir das doch gesagt...oder auch nicht...")  
  
"Also liebe schülerinnen und schüler wir bitten euch heute im haus zu bleiben...hiermit beende ich dieses gespräch... achja und Heiji shinchi und ayako bitten wir noch kurz zu bleiben" Heiji und shinichi schauten sich an und zuckten mit den schultern. Bevor shinichi zu den lehrern ging lief er noch zu ran und meinte "Hey ran... hör zu ich weis das ist jetzt nicht der ideale augenblick aber... bitte.. pass auf dich auf okay? Ich...ich würde es mir nie verzeihn wenn...wenn dir etwas passiert..." Ran wurde rot. Sie traute ihren ohren nicht und nickte nur stumm. Auch Shinichi wurde ziemlich rot und schaute etwas seitlich damit ran es nicht so sehr bemerkte nur Heiji grinste übers ganze gesicht und neckte "Ohja ran schätzchen pass auf dich auf ich bin liebeskrank..." "Sehr witzig heiji..." sagte shinichi mit halbmondaugen und wendete sich dann zu dem lehrer. "Also hört zu da ihr die einzigen seit die hier einigermaßen erfahrungen haben bitten wir euch ein auge auf diesen fall zu werfen... die polizei ist zwar auch vorort aber sicher ist sicher..." "Geht in ordnung....ich bin mir sicher diese zwei superhirne würden das auch alleine schaffen ohne meine hilfe stimmts?" sagte ayako "Ja warum auch nicht..." sagte shinichi mit halbmondaugen  
  
("meine herrn eingebildet ist das kind ja gar nicht...")  
  
"Ich verlass mich auf euch..." sagte der lehrer und velies den raum. Shinichi heiji und ayako blieben alleine zurück. "Ayako... wieso sind sie eigentlich hier??" fragte heiji "hm... das hab ich dir schon mal erklärt versuch dich zu erinnern schlaumeier... im übrigen seid ihr nicht die einzigen die hinter kid her sind..." grinste sie und verlies den raum. "Also ich weis ja nicht wer schlimmer war... gin und wodka oder die da..." sagte shinichi mit halbmondaugen und seufzte.  
  
  
  
"Verdammt.... es spricht alles dafür das sie die billige nachmache ist aber wie sollen wir das beweisen??" fragte shinichi und heiji zuckte mit den schultern "ich weis es selber nicht aber irgendwelche beweise muss es geben.... wieso durchsuchen wir nicht einfach ihr zimmer??? Darin bist du doch so gut..." Shinichi schaute mit halbmondaugen und sagte "was war das jetzt wieder für ne anspielung??" "Keine ahnung auf jeden fall brauch ich erst mal frische luft...." grinste er und ging raus worauf shinichi ihm hinterher ging.  
  
Draussen trafen sie auf Ayako die mit einem mann zu sprechen schien "Hey... der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor..." sagte shinichi und schaute zu heiji. Sie gingen etwas näher an die beiden heran und versteckten sich hinter einem baum. "Mach dich nicht so breit ich will auch was hören..." meckerte heiji "Klappe zu du bist hier nur der ersatz mann ich bin die hauptfigur..." grinste shinichi  
  
("er redet über andere das die eingebildet sind aber sich selber sieht er gar nicht.... meine güte der junge wird noch mal so irre wie kogoro...")  
  
"ich hoffe es is alles glatt gegangen ayako..." "Naja.... nicht so ganz... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das die kleine göre es denn andren mädchen gesagt hat..." sagte ayako kleinlaut. Der mann packte sie und sagte sauer "Dann räum sie aus dem weg wie du das anstellst ist mir schnurzegal aber tu irgendwas damit die sache nicht auffliegt haben wir uns verstanden??? Oder ich muss zu andren mitteln greifen..." "ich hab schon verstanden und ich weis auch wie ich die sache angehe..." zwinkerte ayako "braves mädchen..." sagte der fremde kloppfte ihr auf die schultern und verlies den ort. Heiji und shinichi schauten sich an "denkst du das selbe was ich denke??" "Weis nicht was soll ich denn denken??" "Komm einfach mit... jetzt wird's ernst die haben was vor ich weis zwar noch nicht was aber ich finds heraus..." sagte shinichi und ging in richtung haus.  
  
"Soso.... die beiden detektive bei der arbeit hies es nicht für euch schüler ihr sollt im haus bleiben oder seh ich das falsch???" sagte ayako und shinichi stubste heiji an damit dieser sich was einfallen lassen sollte. "Naja... tjaaaa weist du... mir gings nicht so gut und eh... da drin is es so stickig also hab ich shinichi gebeten mit mir nach draussen zu kommen..." lachte er  
  
("mein gott was besseres is ihm wohl nicht eingefallen... du meine güte... armer irrer...")  
  
"Hm... jetzt seht zu das ihr wieder rein kommt ihr wollt doch nicht das ich petze..." zwinkerte ayako und schubste die beiden richtung haus. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte das die beiden im haus waren murmelte sie "miese kleine ratten... verdammt..."  
  
  
  
Den Schülerinnen und Schülern war regelrecht langweilig. Während ran und kazuha mal wieder nach ihren beiden superhirnen suchten saß aoko schweigend in ihrem zimmer und kritzelte einen zettel mit den worten "ist er kid oder ist er's nicht?" voll.  
  
Sie seufzte und schaute auf ihren zettel. "Aaahh... ich bin verwirrt... meine güte so ein chaos nie kann mal was glatt laufen... is ja wahnsinn..." Sie beschloss kazuha und ran zu suchen und ging aus ihrem zimmer. "Hey aoko....!!!!!" rief kaito. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. "WAS??? Erschreck mich nie wieder so du volltrottel hier läuft ein killer rum und du erschreckst mich!!!!! Hätte ja sonst wer sein können!!!!!" meckerte sie rum "ich hab jetz keine zeit zum streiten.... hast du kudo und heiji gesehn??? Oder die mädchen???" fragte er ihr löcher in den bauch "Was is denn mit dir los??? Auf jeden fall... eh also kazuha und ran sind die beiden suchen gegangen na ja denk ich mal und ich suche kazuha und ran... also eh... na ja oder so ähnlich..." erklärte sie und ging weiter während kaito stehn blieb. "Was stehst du da wie angewachsen?? Hilf mir lieber suchen wenn du sowieso zu shinichi und heiji willst..." sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehn und kaito trottete ihr hinterher.  
  
Aoko dachte nach. Sie dachte daran das kaito irgendwie komisch war so kannte sie ihn nicht. Seine art war irgendwie anders. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären aber sie traute ihm nichtmehr über den weg. Kurze Zeit später trafen die mädchen aufeinander und fragten sich gegenseitig löcher in den bauch und ran regte sich mal wieder auf. "Dieser shinichi.... nichts als seine fälle im kopf langsam wird ich sauer... was is daran so toll?? Entweder er is krank oder er ist bessesen... aber wenn ich mal anfange von meine neuen klamotten zu schwärmen... ich muss ihm immer zu hören er hört mir nie zu.... aaaahhhh dieser trottel ich habs satt wenn ich den erwische..." sie kickte gegen eine tür und die andren bekamen große augen. Kazuha schluckte und sagte "eh... hör zu ran... wir gehen erst mal was trinken ich hab durst... und überhaupt wir sehn die beiden schon noch...^^" Aoko und Kaito begriffen irgendwie gar nicht was die beiden hatten und beschlossen aber trotzdem mit runter zu gehen um eine cola zu trinken. Aoko wendete sich zu kaito und wollte was sagen doch kaito war verschwunden "aaaahhhh du dummer trottel!!!!!!!!!!" schrie sie und stampfte wütend davon.  
  
"Dumme göre... verdammt wie krieg ich die mädchen dran..." murmelte ayako die als kaito verkleidet an einer mauer lehnte. Sie schreckte hoch als plötzlich ihr handy klingelte. "Ja?? Was gibt's boss??" "Hör zu ich hab einen plan... erzähl den mädchen das du die beiden schnüffler gefesselt am see gefunden hast oder so was in der art und dann knüpfst du sie dir vor verstanden???" "Geht in ordnung.... boss sie sind der beste..."  
  
Sie ging also auf ihr zimmer um alles vorzubereiten. Sie schnappte sich ihre waffe die sie für den notfall mitgenommen hatte und die KID verkleidung. "Hm was brauch ich noch um diese mistkinder aus dem weg zu räumen... ohja da haben wirs ja... viel spaß ihr schnüffelnasen... mit mir treibt man kein leichtes spiel ich hoffe das ist den beiden schnüfflern eine lehre... und den echten kid... hm na warte..."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt~~~~~~ 


	5. Immer nur Stress mit den Frauen

Chapter 5  
  
Immer nur Stress mit diesen Frauen!  
  
  
  
Heiji und shinichi saßen im aufenthaltsraum und waren immer noch nicht weiter als vorher. Shinichi legte die füße auf den tisch und seufzte. "Na toll... von der lösung dieses falls bin ich noch kilometer weit entfernt..." "Sehr schön kudo und ich dachte du bist der detektiv aller klassen!!!" meckerte heiji rum "Bin ich ja auch ich hab bis jetzt noch jeden fall gelöst!!!" Heiji schaute ihn mit halbmondaugen an  
  
(" armer irrer... regt sich auf wenn er einen fall nicht aufklärt was soll ich denn dann sagen wenn er mir nichtmal ne chance gibt??")  
  
"Irgendwas muss Kid getan haben das ayako so wütend ist... aber was? Ich glaube nicht das ein einfaches erbstück solchen hass in ihr weckt... da hätten wir mal wieder 3 dinge die geklärt werden müssen..." sagte shinichi seufztend "Stimmt... 1. Was ist ihr Motiv? 2. Wer ist ihr boss? Und 3. Was haben die beiden vor??" sagte heiji und schaute nachdenklich. "Momentmal da fällt mir was ein..." sagte shinichi plötzlich "Und was??" "Es hies doch das Kid das erste mal vor 18 jahren aufgetaucht ist richtig??" fragte shinichi "soviel ich weis ja..." "Na gut... Kid tauchte das erste mal vor 18 jahren auf... vor 7 jahren war er dann wie vom erdboden verschluckt und es hies er wäre tod... also kann kid gar kein teenager sein... es sei denn..." "Es sei denn unser kaito ist gar nicht der kid an dem sich dieses mädchen zu rächen scheint... sondern..." "Genau sein vater....!!!!!" "die frage ist... wie alt war er wenn er zum ersten mal vor 18 jahren aufgetaucht ist aber vor 7 jahren gestorben ist...." sagte heiji nachdenklich. Shinichi sagte "Du bist doch hier der matheprofie nicht ich..." "Ich denk ja schon nach...trottel..." "18 die zahl ist 18.... wenn wir von diesem jahr ausgehn... nehmen wir an er wäre noch am leben... dann wäre er jetzt 36 jahre alt... 18+18 is ja gewöhnlich 36... aber 36-7 ist... 29 er starb mit 29???? Kann das stimmen???" fragte shinichi "könnte sein.... er muss ziemlich jung geheiratet haben... womöglich eben schon mit 18... es würde alles passen wenn kaito ein jahr später geboren wurde... dann wäre kaito 10 gewesen und sein vater ist als er in diesem alter war gestorben..." sagte heiji und shinichi meinte "gut das is die eine sache... aber kaito ist 17 richtig?? Wie erklärst du dir das??" "Na ganz einfach... kaito muss hinter sein geheimnis gekommen sein und hat sich anscheinend geschworen die arbeit seines vaters... obwohl sie nicht ganz nützlich ist weiter zu machen... allerdings bleibt immer noch eine frage offen... oder sogar zwei... was ist mit kaitos mutter?? Und wer hat kaitos vater umgebracht??" sagte heiji und shinichi musste ihm ein kompliment machen. "Dafür das du nur an zweiter stelle stehst war das ziemlich gut..." grinste er "HA HA HA sehr witzig kudo..." Shinichi kam eine idee und er rannte los. "Hey kudo warte auf mich!!! Trottel..." rief heiji und rannte ihm nach.  
  
Die Mädchen saßen also im cafe und tranken eine cola. Aoko rührte mit dem strohhalm in ihrer cola herum und ran merkte das sie irgendwie genervt war.  
  
"Hey aoko.... was is los du wirkst irgendwie nervös..." "Ach was.. es is nix... ich denk nur nach und ausserdem is mir langweilig ich komm mir vor wie im gefängnis..." antwortete aoko und schlürfte ihre cola. "Nicht nur du kommst dir so vor... meine güte wo sind denn eigentlich unsre zwei wichtig tuer?? Und überhaupt wo is kaito hin??" fragte kazuha und schaute ran und aoko an. "Das wüsst ich allerdings auch gern... shinichi macht sich immer aus dem staub ohne ein wort zu sagen das is jetz schon das dritte mal..." nörgelte ran und knickte ihren strohhalm. "Achja was kaito betrifft... ich fand er hat sich merkwürdig benommen..." fing aoko an. Kazuha und Ran blinzelten und fragen gleichzeitig "Wie meinst du das???" "Naja... normalerweise wenn ich ihn anschreie meckert er zurück oder nennt mich trottel oder vollidiot oder so was... aber vorhin fragte er nur ob ich shinichi heiji oder euch beide gesehn hätte... na ja und dann war er plötzlich weg..." erklärte sie "Is ja auch kein wunder ich musste mal aufs klo!!" sagte kaito plötzlich der hinter ihr stand "Wo kommst du denn jetz plötzlich her??? Und schon wieder erschreckst du mich!!!!!" meckerte aoko rum und zog ihn am ohr "Auuuu... lass das sein.... aoko..." quängelte er und kazuha und ran schauten nur dumm aus der wäsche.  
  
Kurze zeit später machte kaito den Vorschlag shinichi und heiji zu suchen und die mädchen stimmten zu. Als unsere 4 freunde das gebäude durchsucht hatten beschlossen sie doch mal draussen zu suchen und kamen schließlich am andren ende des waldes auf kaitos führung wieder raus. "Ganz toll gemacht kaito ich bin begeistert wir stecken mitten im nirgendwo und es wird gleich dunkel..." "Reg dich ab schätzchen..." sagte kaito und ran und kazuha trauten ihren ohren nicht. "Wie bitte schätzchen????" fragten die drei mädchen zur gleichen zeit und unser angeblicher kaito fing an zu grinsen und zog die maske vom gesicht. "Das is doch ayako..." sagte kazuha und klammerte sich an aoko und ran während die beiden das gleiche taten. "och das tut mir leid jetzt hab ich euch zu tode erschreckt was?? Tja... wie ihr seht gibt es nicht nur euren heisgeliebten KID der sich perfekt verkleiden kann..." grinste sie und zog ihre waffe "Du miststück...wo ist kaito?? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht??" fragte aoko sauer "Aber aber...wer wird denn gleich so bockig werden?? Keine sorgen der kleine schläft tief und fest..." erklärte sie grinsend und zeigte den dreien ein fläschchen chloroform. "Das ist chloroform... und die ganze flasche ist leer...." stellte ran fest und Ayako antwortete "oh macht euch keine sorgen... er hat nicht alles getrunken... ich wollte ihn ja nicht umbringen..." "Du bist die mieseste frau die ich bis jetz gesehn habe..." sagte kazuha und schaute giftig. "Oh das is musik in meinen ohren... schluss jetzt mit den faxen los rüber zum baum und keine tricks..." Aoko Kazuha und ran zitterten am ganzen körper und gingen auf ayakos anweisung zum baum. "ihr seid ja doch ganz brave mädchen fein macht ihr das...los setzt euch hin und wehe ihr versucht abzuhaun... ihr wollt ja schließlich eure freunde noch sehn oder??" grinste sie wieder und brach in schallendes gelächter aus. Unsere 3 mädchen schauten sie sauer an doch sie konnten ja nix tun sie hatten viel zu große angst. Ayako griff zu ihrem handy und rief ihren boss an. "Hey boss hör zu ich hab die drei mädchen wo soll ich sie hinbringen??" "Frag nicht so blöd... bring sie in die Black Villa... aber verbind ihnen die augen damit sie nicht sehn wo wir unser quartier haben... und noch was... solltest du KID nicht kalt machen... mach ich dich kalt is das klar?? Mach deine sache gut..." "Blödsack..." Kazuha ran und Aoko starrten zu Ayako. "Was glotzt ihr denn so blöd??" sie ging auf die drei zu und sprühte mit betäubungsgas. "Das is...*hust* gas...*hust*..." sagte aoko noch und wurde dann bewusstlos. Ran sah noch das ayako augenbinden und ein seil rausholte und wurde dann auch bewusstlos. "hm...sehr gut... das wird die perfekte rache Kaito Kuroba... so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon..." grinste ayako und fesselte die mädchen.  
  
"Sag mal shinichi wo rennen wir eigentlich hin verdammt??" keuchte heiji "das wirst du schon sehn..."  
  
("wenn ich richtig liege dann müsste in den akten meines vaters etwas darüber stehn und professor agasa könnte mir dabei helfen... ich krieg dich ayako koste es was es wolle...")  
  
An einer telefonzelle angekommen blieben unsere beiden detektive stehn. Heiji lehnte sich gegen eine straßenlaterne und musste erst mal verschnaufen. "na toll deswegen haben wir uns jetzt so beeilt weil du telefonieren musst????" "Psst leise... das ist nicht einfach nur ein telefongespräch das ist wichtig vertrau mir..."  
  
("der hat leicht reden...")  
  
"Hallo?? Professor agasa..." "Ah shinichi schön das du dich meldest... und wie ist es so bei euch??" "Sorry professor aber das erzähl ich ihnen ein andres mal jetzt bräuchte ich eigentlich ein paar informationen über kaito kurobas vater..." "Kuroba?? Okay shinichi ich seh mal nach... ich ruf dich in ungefähr 15 minuten zurück ..." "Vielen dank professor..." grinste shinichi und legte auf "Was grinst du jetzt so blöde??" fragte heiji mit halbmondaugen "Klappe zu... sobald der professor die akte hat klärt sich einiges auf...könnte interessant werden..."  
  
Heiji schreckte hoch als shinichis handy klingelte. "Stell das leiser mensch... damit kannst du jemanden umbringen..." meckerte er "ich hab so einiges über ihn gefunden..." "Schießen sie los..." "Touchi Kuroba... ein sehr bekannter Zauberer steht hier... jedoch verstorben er war ziemlich berühmt..." "Steht da auch irgendwas von familie oder alter oder sonst was??" "Ja hier steht... er hätte schon sehr früh geheiratet mit 18 um genau zu sein... aber über den namen der frau ist nichts bekannt leider..." "Hatte er einen sohn??? Und steht da das datum wann er gestorben ist??" "Immer mit der ruhe shinichi... ja er hatte einen sohn... aber als sein sohn 10 jahre alt war starb touchi... hier steht herzinfarkt aber dein vater hat hier noch etwas kleingedrucktes geschrieben und zwar wörtlich: Touchi Kuroba der bekannteste Zauberer tokios wurde ermordet. Mit 29 Jahren endete sein Leben indem er von zwei ihm unbekannten männern ermordet wurde. Der grund ist keinem bekannt..." "Soso... also lag ich mal wieder richtig vielen dank professor... ich meld mich wieder bei ihnen..."  
  
"Und?? Was hat er gesagt?? Es stimmt alles haar genau heiji.. was mich allerdings wundert... der professor hat einen satz vorgelesen der mir zu denken gibt..." erklärte shinichi mit ernstem gesicht. "Und welchen??" "Der satz lautet: Mit 29 jahren endete sein Leben indem er von zwei unbekannten männern ermordet wurde... diese männer müssen gewusst haben wessen identität hinter kaito kid steckt und konnten irgendwas nicht dulden.. allerdings wissen wir noch nicht was..." "Hey kudo... wieso fragen wir kaito nicht einfach danach?? Jetzt wissen wir den grösten teil immerhin schon also würde es uns nur helfen wenn wir ihn fragen würden.." schlug heiji vor  
  
("da is was wahres dran... immerhin wissen heiji und ich bescheid die frage ist nur ob er uns davon erzählen wird...")  
  
"Nein ich denke nicht das er uns freiwillig etwas darüber erzählen wird... da müssen wir schon auspacken und ihm erklären was wir rausgefunden haben...." "Dann machen wir das eben... ausserdem ist es schon dunkel... wir sollten lieber mal zurück gehen..." sagte heiji und zog shinichi mit.  
  
Nach 15 minuten waren die beiden wieder im haus angekommen und klopften an kaitos tür worauf jedoch niemand öffnete also gingen die beiden rein. Sie sahen kaito am boden liegen und shinichi schnüffelte  
  
("hier riechts nach einer überdosis chloroform... irgendwas an dieser sache stinkt mir... und das fenster steht auch weit offen...")  
  
während Heiji versuchte kaito wach zu bekommen ging shinichi nachdenklich auf und ab. "Oh mann kudo hör endlich auf wie ein verrückter hier durch die gegend zu laufen du machst mich ganz nervös..." meckerte heiji und kurz darauf wachte auch kaito auf. "Na schlafmütze auch mal wach..." grinste shinichi und kaito guckte dumm "Was zur hölle macht ihr hier?? Und wo ist diese olle schnepfe von ayako..." "Soso du kennst sie also..." stellte heiji fest und kaito meckerte rum. "Klar... das gesicht vergess ich doch nicht!!! Schließlich war sie es die mich bewusstlos gemacht hatt!!" gab Kaito zurück und heiji und shinichi kippten fast aus den latschen. "Hör zu kaito... jetzt wird die sache ernst..." sagte shinichi "Denkst du das weis ich nicht?? Immerhin versucht sie Kid in den dreck zu ziehn..." sagte kaito und ballte seine fäuste "Und was ist ihr grund??" fragte heiji und schaute zu kaito "Hör zu kaito... wir haben inzwischen schon jede menge rausgefunden... über kid..." sagte shinichi und kaito wurde hellhörig "Ihr habt rumgeschnüffelt??? Hört zu die sache geht euch einen feuchten dreck an verstanden?? Das ist einzig und allein meine sache... ich tu das alles nicht gerne aber..." sagte kaito und führte den satz nicht weiter denn shinichi fiel ihm ins wort "dein vater...dein vater is das stichwort... vor genau 7 jahren kam ein sehr bekannter zauberer ums leben...Touichi Kuroba... zuerst hies es herzanfall dann jedoch stellte sich heraus das es eiskalter mord war..." "Woher...???" fragte kaito nur "das spielt jetzt keine rolle aber es würde uns helfen wenn du endlich deinen mund aufmachen würdest und uns die sache erklären würdest... sonst kommen wir nie dahinter was ayako für ein problem hat..." sagte heiji etwas sauer. Kaito schaute von shinichi zu heiji von heiji zu shinichi seufzte und sagte schließlich "Na schön meinetwegen wenn's nicht anders geht... ich hab was gut bei euch..." "Na schieß los..." drängte heiji "Also gut... ja es stimmt vor 7 jahren starb mein vater... er war wirklich ein toller zauberer dafür hab ich ihn immer besonders bewundert... was meine mutter betrifft...sie lebt noch und sie wusste auch von anfang an über das gehimnis meines vaters bescheid... als ich ungefähr 7 war kam dann irgendwann im fernsehn etwas über einen meisterdieb der sich kaito kid nannte... als ich 10 war...*seufz* Mein Vater sagte mir er hätte eine wichtige show und würde deswegen länger wegbleiben... na ja er ging...und kam nie wieder zurück..." "Ja schon klar aber was hat dein vater verbrochen das man ihn umgebracht hat? Das is mir schleierhaft..." sagte heiji und shinichi stubste ihn an. "klappe zu heiji..." "Ayako... ayako ist mitglied in einer gangsterbande soviel weis ich... ihr vater gehörte zu diesen gangstern... diese gangster sind nach dem diamanten Pandora her mein Vater war das auch und als mein Vater rausgefunden hatte wo der diamant sich befand und ihn stehlen wollte.. " Kaito redete mit leiser stimme "soviel ich herausgefunden hab sind die gangster ihm gefolgt... um alles über den diamanten herauszubekommen und das mein vater sie zu ihm bringt... als er den diamanten nicht rausrücken wollte haben sie ihn eiskalt erschossen... kurz davor stieg er in das haus der gangsterbande ein... und stahl ein familien erbstück... das blue eye... ein ziemlich wertvoller diamant... aber der kam nie wieder bei ayakos familie an also schloss sie sich der gangsterbande an und..." "Und deswegen will ayako sich nun rächen wegen diesem erbstück... eigentlich logisch..." stellte heiji fest "Klar is das logisch du schnellschalter..." sagte shinichi mit halbmondaugen und guckte dann zu kaito. "Hey kaito... irgendwann schnapp ich mir kid und bring ihn ins kittchen verlass dich drauf..." Kaito grinste und sagte "Hm...unterschätz kid nicht..." "Leute....sagt mal... wo sind eigentlich die mädchen???" fragte heiji plötzlich "Stimmt ja... Kazuha und ran haben euch gesucht... soviel weis ich... aber wo aoko steckt weis ich nicht..." sagte kaito und blinzelte "In ihrem zimmer sind sie jedenfalls nicht..." rief heiji den andren zu "Hey shinichi... sieh dir das mal an..." sagte kaito und deutete auf einen zettel der auf kaitos schreibtisch lag auf dem stand "So Kid... wenn dir das leben deiner kleinen freundin lieb ist dann stell dich mir gefälligst du feigling... PS: Die andren beiden hab ich auch die zwei schnüffelnasen sollen keine dummheiten anstellen ansonsten... PENG wenn ihr sie lebend sehn wollt kommt in die Black Villa" Die 3 jungs schauten sich gegenseitig an und seufzten wie auf kommando. "Immer nur stress mit diesen frauen... warum muss aoko sich auch über all einmischen?? Kann sie nichtmal auf ihren buchstaben sitzen bleiben..." "Immer cool bleiben... aufregen hilft jetzt auch nix... vor morgen können wir da sowieso nicht hin... ich hoff nur das es ihnen gut geht..." sagte shinichi und seufzte wieder.  
  
Die 3 jungs besprachen noch wie sie das alles wohl anstellen wollten doch viel nützte das nicht da alle fast am einschlafen waren. Die 3 beschlossen schlafen zu gehen und kurze zeit später waren sie auch schon im land der träume.  
  
======================================  
  
Fortsetzung folgt~~~~~  
  
Sorry das dieses chapter so lang geworden ist ^^''''' Werden die Jungs unsere Mädchen retten? Und was wird noch auf sie zu kommen?? Mehr kommt bald!! 


	6. Kaito Kuroba no Kaito Kid?

HAHAAAAAAA endlich hab ichs geschafft hier ist chapter 6!!!!!! Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht hab aber mein PC war kaputt :] Wie auch immer hier ist endlich chapter 6!!!! Viel spaß und ich bitte um Kommentare!!!!!!!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kaito Kuroba no Kaito KID??  
  
Ran Kazuha und Aoko lagen betäubt in der Black Villa nachdem sie von Ayako entführt wurden. Langsam wachte ran auf und obwohl sie sich immernoch etwas benebelt fühlte schaute sie sich im raum um.  
  
"Hey aoko Kazuha los wacht auf..." sie versuchte die beiden aufzuwecken doch dabei bemerkte sie das die drei mädchen aneinander gefesselt waren. Plötzlich schlug die tür auf und ayako stand im raum. "Soso... sind wir schon wach? Ich hoffe es gefällt dir in meinem trauten heim..." grinste ayako und bekam trotz allem nur einen giftigen blick von ran "aber aber... wer wird denn gleich so giftig sein... keine sorge ich behalte euch nur so lange hier bis KID endlich da ist..." sagte ayako und ging auf die drei mädchen zu "Los steht endlich auf ihr zwei ...." sagte sie laut und verpasste aoko und kazuha einen tritt, als aoko und kazuha den tritt in ihre seite spürten schnappten sie erstmal nach luft.  
  
"Hör auf damit!!!!" schrie ran "Halt die klappe du kleines luder dich hat niemand nach deiner meinung gefragt verstanden??" giftete ayako und hielt ran eine waffe an die schläfe "so und jetzt ganz brav..."  
  
Kazuha und aoko verstanden die welt nichtmehr. das einzige an das sie sich erinnern konnten war das sie im park waren und jemand sie betäubt hatte.  
  
"Also... wo ist Kaito KID??" fragte ayako  
  
"Woher sollen wir das denn wissen??" entgegnete aoko frech  
  
"hm... tu doch nicht so du musst es doch am besten wissen oder??"  
  
"Von was redet die??" fragte kazuha ran wobei diese nur mit den schultern zuckte.  
  
"Woher soll ich wissen wo kid ist? Im übrigen interessiert mich das auch garnicht..." sagte aoko und ayako brach in gelächter aus  
  
"Sowas dummes aber auch und ich dachte ihr seid beste freunde..."  
  
"Von was redest du?" fragte aoko die jetzt garnichtsmehr verstand  
  
"Hm... tja das ist ja eine tolle freundschaft ich lach mich tot..." grinste ayako und ran fragte "redest du etwa von kuroba??"  
  
Als Aoko das hörte fing sie an zu zittern "Was ist mit kaito los sag schon!!!" schrie sie und ayako fing wieder an zu lachen "Du hast ja einen tollen freund... er verheimlicht dir sachen wobei du ihm doch so sehr vertraust... ist ja schade.."  
  
Langsam aber sicher fing aoko an zu verstehn was ayako meinte "du meinst... kaito ist KID??"  
  
"Ach blödsinn Kaito?? ich lach mich kaputt ... der steht zwar auf zaubertricks aber das hat doch noch lange nix zu bedeuten..." lachte kazuha und ran flüsterte "Kazuha... sei ruhig daran ist überhauptnix witziges dran..."  
  
"Ganz recht dein bester freund kaito kuroba ist KAITO KID!!!" grinste ayako und aoko traute ihren ohren nicht.  
  
War seine freundschaft zu ihr nur vorgetäuscht? tat er das alles nur um herauszufinden wo ihr vater als nächstes fallen für kid aufstellen würde? Aoko verstand die welt nichtmehr doch wenn sie so recht überlegte fielen ihr schon einige dinge auf die darauf zutreffen könnten das kaito kuroba kid ist.  
  
"Das...das glaub ich einfach nicht..." stotterte sie und ihre augen füllten sich mit tränen.  
  
"Jaaa und das ist DEIN bester Freund ist das nicht tragisch? Ich tu dir einen gefallen und räum ihn für dich aus dem weg das steht doch in deinen gedanken oder??"  
  
Aoko Kazuha und Ran waren sprachlos niemand traute sich ein wort zu sagen nur ayako die grinsend dastand wiederholte immer wieder ein und den selben satz  
  
"kaito Kuroba ist Kaito Kid".  
  
"Das reicht hör auf damit!!!" schrie aoko und brach in tränen aus "Kaito ist nicht Kid das glaub ich einfach nicht sowas würde er nie tun... er würde mich nicht anlügen..."  
  
Ran und Kazuha hörten stillschweigend dem gespräch zu. "Du wirst das schon noch sehn glaub mir... und ich geb dir einen guten rat... vertraue niemandem!!" grinste ayako wieder und erntete diesmal giftige blicke von Kazuha und ran die trotz allem kein einziges wort rausbrachten.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit der stille flog die tür auf und ein ziemlich dicker schwarz gekleideter mann betrat das zimmer. "Hey ayako sieh mal was ich hier mitbringe..."  
  
"Wodka du mistkerl ich zahl dir alles heim!!!!!" schrie eine den drei mädchen wohlbekannte stimme  
  
"Sei ruhig du luder oder es setzt was!!!" schrie wodka zurück und schubste zwei personen zu Kazuha ran und Aoko in den raum. Die 3 Mädchen trauten ihren augen nicht.  
  
"AI??? HAKUBA???"  
  
"Soso ihr kennt euch also... na das wird ja immer besser...ich lach mich tot..." sagte ayako und fing wieder an höhnisch zu lachen ("dieses spiel gefällt mir... na warte kid... mach dich auf etwas gefasst...") "Hört zu ihr 5... ich würde euch nicht raten auch nur zu versuchen auszubrechen es ist zwecklos... achja und sherry... schön dich wiederzusehn ich hoffe du fühlst dich immernoch wohl bei uns..." grinste ayako und schloss die tür hinter sich und wodka.  
  
"Ganz toll und was machen wir nun? Mir ist kalt und ich verhungere fast..." meckerte kazuha und schaute sich im raum um in der hoffung irgendeinen kleinen spalt oder öffnung zu finden doch es war zwecklos und kazuha lies einen großen säufzer los.  
  
"Dieser Wodka arbeitet also immer noch für diese organisation... dachte ich mir..." sagte ai plötzlich mit einer eiskalten stimme und alle anderen schauten sie verwundert an.  
  
"Wieso immernoch??" fragte ran  
  
"das ist eine lange geschichte..." antwortete ai und drehte sich weg  
  
"Achja übrigens... wieso seid ihr eigentlich hier??" fragte kazuha und hakuba sagte mit halbmondaugen "Irgendein dummes kleines abenteuerlustiges mädchen musste rumschnüffeln..."  
  
"Ich versteh kein wort..." meinte ran und blinzelte  
  
"Die nachrichten das hier morde geschehen sind ist bis nach tokio gekommen... da ich wusste das kudo mit seiner klasse hier sein würde hab ich mir gedacht ich geh dem ganzen mal auf den grund...da hab ich hakuba gleich angerufen da ich wusste das er hier in tokio urlaub macht... denn ich kenne nur eine die kaito kid zutiefst hast und alles daran setzt ihn umzubringen..." erklärte ai mit einer kalten stimme.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit stille murmelte aoko die eine ganze weile nixmehr gesagt hatte "ich glaub das einfach nicht..." Kazuha wendete sich zu ihr und meinte "hör schön auf aoko-chan das stimmt bestimmt nicht die will dich nur verwirren... ich glaube nicht das kaito dir irgendwas verheimlichen würde..."  
  
"Meinst du?... Aber es gibt so viele dinge in denen es einfach nur verdächtig ist..." sagte aoko und ran lächelte "Hör zu aoko auch wenn kaito dir irgendetwas verheimlichen würde dann doch nur weil er entweder angst hat dich zu verlieren oder er würde dich dadurch in gefahr bringen^^"  
  
Das war zu viel jetzt wurde aoko rot. Vielleicht hatte ran ja recht mit dem was sie sagte vielleicht machte sich kaito ja tatsächlich sorgen um sie.  
  
"Hört zu... " unterbrach hakuba das gespräch "Wenn wir nicht schleunigst was unternehmen und hier rauskommen dann tappen heiji shinichi und kaito direkt in eine falle..."  
  
"Falle wieso falle??" fragte Kazuha  
  
"ganz einfach... shinichi und heiji stehn ihnen im weg... sie können keine schnüffelnasen gebrauchen... sie haben irgendetwas vor ich weis aber noch nicht was..." erklärte ai und kramte in ihren taschen nach einem messer um die fesseln aufzuschneiden.  
  
"HA ich habs!!!" rief ai und die anderen drehten sich zu ihr "sssshhhhhh sei leise..."  
  
Nachdem unsere freunde ihre fesseln durchgeschnitten hatten tasteten sie alle wände ab in der hoffnung vielleicht irgendeinen geheimgang zu finden.  
  
"So hat das keinen sinn irgendjemand muss hier raus und die jungs warnen..." sagte ai und schaute zu hakuba  
  
"Stimmt aber da wäre dann noch die frage wie kommt man hier raus..." ("kaito shinichi und heiji dürfen auf keinen fall herkommen... irgendwas muss passieren... wenn aoko erfährt das kuroba kid ist... dann...")  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber abwarten bis man uns hier raushilft..." seufzte kazuha und setzte sich wieder auf den boden.  
  
("irgendwas riecht hier komisch...") "Leute... riecht ihr das nicht??" fragte aoko  
  
"das riecht nach... feuer..." sagte ran und sah zwischen den ritzen der holzplatten schon rauch rausdringen.  
  
"jetzt wirds ernst wir müssen hier raus..." befahl hakuba und Ai meinte "Vertraut mir einfach... schließlich kenn ich mich hier am besten aus..." Kazuha Aoko und Ran verstanden zwar nicht was Ai meinte jedoch beschlossen sie ihr zu vertrauen. Ran wusste das wenn ai nicht gewesen wäre shinichi jetzt vielleicht längst schon tot wäre dafür war sie ihr dasnkbar.  
  
"Achja ai..." fing ran an "Danke..."  
  
"Danke für was??" blinzelte ai. "Ich weis nicht einfach danke..." "......"  
  
"Was ist wenn ayako das feuer garnicht gelegt hat sondern jemand der gegen diese organisation ist??" hustete aoko  
  
"Tja dann .... sind wir geliefert..." sagte ai mit kalter stimme und hoffte auf ein wunder.  
  
===========================================================  
  
*puuuuh* geschafft na hats euch gefallen? *g* mehr kommt bald ich hab jetzt etwas mehr zeit  
  
Shinichi: Wie gemein wir sind garnicht da drin vorgekommen *grummel*  
  
Authorin: Tja shinichi da musst du dich noch etwas gedulden ne?  
  
Kaito: Warum muss aoko mein geheimniss so erfahren???!!!!  
  
Authorin: Weil ich will das du mal ärger von ihr bekommst... ich seh das ja sonst nicht so oft  
  
Aoko: KAITO ICH BRING DICH UM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authorin: *muahahahahahaha* 


	7. Schlaflose Nacht

HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I m back!!!!!!!!! Okay hier is das Chapter 7!!!! Sorry ich war ziemlich Ideenlos ( Also vieellll Spaß!!!!!!  
  
============================================================  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shinichis schlaflose Nacht  
  
Heiji und Kaito schliefen tief und fest während Shinichi sich immer wieder hin und her wälzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Leise ging er zum Fenster und schaute nachdenklich hinaus.  
  
("Finstere nacht... wie langweilig immerhin besser als sich im Bett herumzuwälzen und nicht schlafen zu können..."  
  
Shinichi schaute eine ganze Weile den Mond an und hörte Kaito und Heiji beim um die Wette schnarchen zu. Jedoch konnte er sich dadurch auch nicht besser ablenken denn ihn plagte immer wieder ein und der selbe Gedanke. Wo war nur Ran?  
  
("Irgendwas muss ich doch unternehmen können... was ist wenn ihnen was passiert ist?"  
  
"Hey Kudo wieso stehst du da am fenster?" hörte er Heiji flüstern der in der zwischenzeit wach geworden war. "Warum steht man wohl um 3 Uhr morgens am Fenster hä?" fragte Shinichi mit halbmondaugen zurück. "versteh schon... ist wegen Ran was? Du machst dir Sorgen hab ich recht?" grinste heiji frech.  
  
Shinichi gab ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen ging er rüber zu Kaito und weckte ihn auf.  
  
"Hey Kaito... Kaito wach auf los..." "Nur noch 2 Minuten Aoko la~~~~la~~~~..." murmelte dieser vor sich hin und Heiji schaute mit halbmondaugen zu Shinichi der versuchte den schlafenden Kaito vergeblich aufzuwecken.  
  
Nach 20 Minuten hatten unsere beiden freunde es endlich geschafft Kaito wach zu bekommen und ihn dazu zu bringen aufrecht auf dem Bett zu sitzen ohne das er wieder einschläft. "Hör zu Kaito... ich glaub jetzt is dein typ gefragt... ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher aber ich glaube da kommt ne Menge Arbeit auf uns zu..." erklärte Shinichi und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Kaito.  
  
"versteh schon... aber doch nicht etwa jetzt?" fragte Kaito und heiji und shinichi nickten zustimmend. "Doch doch jetzt...wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren wer weis was Ayako noch alles vorhat... wir müssen was unternehmen sonst sehn wir die Mädchen warscheinlich nie wieder..." sagte Heiji während er sich seinen Glücksbringer um den Hals hängte und sich Anzog. "Warum tu ich das eigentlich für euch??" fragte Kaito und verdrehte die Augen. "Glaub mir du tust das nicht für uns... sondern wir tun was für dich schließlich möchtest du ja wissen wer die mörder deines Vaters sind oder...KID?" grinste Shinichi und Kaito ballte die Fäuste.  
  
("Er hat Recht nur so kann ich erfahren wer die mörder meines Vaters sind... und ich schwöre ich werde mich für ihn rächen koste es was es wolle..."  
  
"Okay es kann losgehn seit ihr bereit?" fragte Kaito, der jetzt schon in seinem KID outfit war, seine beiden freunde die daraufhin zustimmend nickten. Die 3 Jungs kletterten aus dem Fenster und hofften möglichst nicht von den Lehrern gesehn zu werden. Unsere 3 Freunde waren nun auf dem Weg zur Black Villa. Was sie jedoch nicht ahnten war das 5 Teenager in Flammen eingeschlossen waren und unbedingt hilfe benötigten.  
  
Was haben die Jungs wohl vor?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt~~ 


	8. Mrs Jodie?

Hihi hoho haha... okay noch n Chapter weil ihr mir so brav Kommentare geschrieben habt ^.~ könnt ja weita machen ^.~ Danköööööööööö (  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mrs Jodie?????  
  
"Hakuba tu doch endlich was... sonst werden wir brathähnchen" meckerte Aoko  
  
"Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Streit wir müssen schauen das wir irgendwie hier raus kommen sonst sind wir in weniger als einer Stunde geröstet..." meinte Ran und tastete alle Wände ab.  
  
Kazuha versuchte vergeblichst die Ritzen der Bodenbretter breiter zu machen doch es half nicht viel dadurch könnte sie höchstens Zeit gewinnen. Aoko Ran und Ai versuchten, während Hakuba über sein Handy das Hilfe-holen versuchte, die Tür aufzubrechen. Stattdessen hörten sie nur ein klopfendes Geräusch des Nebenzimmers.  
  
"Hey hört ihr das auch?" fragte Ran "Was denn?" blinzelte Aoko.  
  
Ai ging stillschweigend in die Richtung von der das Geräusch kam und lauschte weiter. Sie hörte ein keuchen und ein husten, das ein Anzeichen dafür war das wohl noch jemand in der Villa Gefangen sein musste.  
  
"Hey Ran... dein Typ ist gefragt... diese Bretter hier sind ziemlich morsch versuch sie doch mal mit Karate aufzubrechen..." sagte Ai woraufhin Ran sich schon zum Angriff auf die Bretter bereit machte. Ein Kick genügte und die Bretter waren durch. Und zu ihnen in den Raum purzelte eine geknebelt und gefesselte Jodie.  
  
"Mrs Jodie*??????" Ran machte große Augen und Kazuha Aoko und Hakuba verstanden die Welt nichtmehr. Nur Ai grinste eine Weile und band Mrs Jodie los. "Sherry... Gott sei Dank ihr habt mein Klopfen gehört..." "Mrs. Jodie was machen sie hier und wieso gefesselt...??? ich versteh das nicht..." fragte Ran. "Das ist doch ganz einfach sie ist warscheinlich ein Mitglied der schwarzen Organisation oder so etwas... genauso wie dieser Gin und Vodka von dem Kudo mal was erzählt hat..." erklärte sich Kazuha die sache "Was? Schwarze Organisation von was redet ihr überhaupt???" fragte Aoko verdutzt und schaute in der Runde herum. Plötzlich krachte ein Teil des Dachbalkens herunter.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH Hilfe hilfe hilfe...." schrie Aoko und rannte so schnell sie konnte in eine Ecke des Zimmers.  
  
Als unsere Freunde nach der Rußwolke wieder freie Sicht bekamen beschloss Ran mit ihren karete künsten die inzwischen auch schon so morsche Tür aufzuschlagen.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII---------JAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Los beeilt euch macht das ihr rauskommt..." befahl Ai und schubste Mrs. Jodie und die anderen in Richtung Tür.  
  
("Moment mal... wo zur hölle ist Hakuba???")  
  
"Hakuba???? Hakuba!!!!??? Wo steckst du? Hör auf mit den Spielchen das ist nicht witzig mach schon oder willst du etwa hier drin sterben???"  
  
Ai schaute durch den ganzen Raum und sah schließlich Hakubas Bein unter dem Dachbalken hervorschauen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott... Hakuba??" Sie rannte zu ihm hin und versuchte ihn raszuziehen. "Shiho. mach das du hier rauskommst los." "Vergiss es...!!!" "Mach schon... geh endlich ich...ah... komm schon hier irgendwie raus..." sagte Hakuba mit einem Schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. "Nein warte hier ich hole Ran sie kann bestimmt helfen..." sagte Ai und rannte zu den anderen die auf dem Gang standen und überlegten wie sie aus der Villa am besten rauskommen würden.  
  
"RAAAAANNNNN!!!!!! RAAAAANNN!!!!" schrie Ai "Ai??? Was ist los???" "Du musst Hakuba helfen... er... er ist eingequetscht unter... unter dem Dachbalken..." keuchte sie und die beiden stürmten auch schon wieder in das Zimmer. "Heeyyy Ran..." rief Kazuha noch doch Ran zeigte keine Reaktion mehr. "Los Leute wir müssen hier irgendwie rauskommen... ich weis wo die Tür ist... vertraut mir..." sagte Jodie und packte Aoko und Kazuha am Arm "Aber was ist mit Ran Ai und Hakuba???" fragte Aoko "Keine Sorge die kommen schon irgendwie da raus... ausserdem kommt ihr Cool Guy*** bestimmt bald..." sagte Jodie und kickte die Tür auf bei der sie endlich angekommen waren. Der sanfte Griff von Jodie wurde schnell zum harten Polizeigriff und Kazuha und Aoko konnten vor Schmerzen nicht anders als sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Jodie brach in Gelächter aus  
  
"Wie dumm von euch mir zu vertrauen..." sagte sie und zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht. "Du Miststück hast uns schon wieder reingelegt..." sagte Kazuha und rannte auf Ayako zu. "Aber aber wer wird denn gleich sauer... sei ein braves Mädchen und komm zu mir..." grinste Ayako und hielt Kazuha die Pistole vor die Nase. "Du auch na los mach schon..." befahl sie Aoko. "Ihr beiden... bleibt jetzt zusammen mit den anderen 3 die rauskommen meine Geißeln... und ich kann nur für euch hoffen das KID bis Sonnenaufgang auftaucht... ansonsten... seht ihr eure Freunde nie wieder..." wieder brach Ayako in schallendes Gelächter aus und währendessen kamen auch Ai und Ran mit dem verletzten Hakuba aus der brennenden Villa.  
  
Nachdem Ai begriffen hatte was Ayako für ein Spiel trieb erntete Ayako ihre eiskalten Blicke. "Sherry Sherry... wie jämmerlich... du hast dich auf die gute Seite begeben... vergiss nicht du warst auch eine von uns... wie wärs wenn du wieder überwechselst? Vergiss diese jämmerlichen Freunde die du hast..." "Lieber sterbe ich... du hast Vermouth** und Gin auf dem Gewissen und so manch andere... du wirst teuer bezahlen..." sagte Ai und ließ Ihre Blicke nicht von Ayako weichen. Hakuba schaute Ai nur an und Flüsterte "Hör auf Shiho es hat keinen Sinn... Heiji Shinichi und Kaito sind auf dem Weg..." Ai lies trotz allem ihre kalten fast schon tötenden Blicke nicht von Ayako weichen.  
  
Während dieser nutzlosen Unterhaltung fuhr ein schwarzes Auto vor indem sich eine dicke schwarz gekleidete Person befand. Vodka. Er wartete nur darauf das KID und die anderen beiden Detektive erschienen und so würde er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Doch was hatte er nur vor?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt~~  
  
*Mrs. Jodie ist Rans Englischlehrerin soviel ich weis und auch ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Organisation die Shinichi das Gift verabreicht hatten.  
  
**Vermouth ist der Name den Mrs. Jodie bei der Organisation hatte. Ich weis leider nicht in welchem Volume das ist aber Vermouth ist Gins Freundin.  
  
***Cool Guy so wird Shinichi von Vermouth immer genannt. 


	9. 20 Minuten

Hiyaaaaaaa!!!!!! Soooo hier is Chapter 9 Ja ich weis das hat jetz voll lange gedauert aber ich hab die ficcie nichmehr gehabt Okay wundert euch nich über dieses Chapter es is jetz 3:35 am Morgen und ich habs grad fertig bekommen. Jaaaa ich weis is n bissl dürftig vor allem weil Hakuba der einzige Kerl in diesem Chappi is und nich besonders viel redet.... Bitte nehmts mir net übel. Ich bemüh mich die nächsten Chappis besser zu machen ''''''

Achja noch ne kleine Anmerkung für die kommenden Chappis.... die werden jetz alle n bissl Blutiger... wollt ich nur sagen

Viel spaß beim Lesn und ich viel Kommies !!!!!!! :

Chapter 9

20 Minuten

Unsere 5 Freunde befanden sich immer noch vor der brennenden Black Villa und warteten und hofften auf ein Wunder. Vodka beobachtete die Lage grinsend aus seinem Auto heraus und für ihn war der Anblick der verzweifelten Freunde Oskarreif. Hakuba hatte es ziemlich erwischt. Man bedenke das ein Dachbalken auf ihn runtergestürzt war. Er konnte sich schließlich nichtmehr auf den beinen halten und brach stöhnend vor schmerzen zusammen.

"Ha...Hakuba halt durch... !!!!" schrie Ai die sich zu ihm runterkniete um ihm beizustehn.

Ayako stand nur grinsend da und erfreute sich an dem erniedrigten Anblick von Ai und der anderen. "Soo... es bleibt noch genau eine Stunde bis euere tollen Superdetektive und der Möchtegern Magier kommen.... aber wies aussieht lassen sie euch wohl im Stich... Tja pech... würd ich mal sagen..." grinste Ayako und spielte mit ihrer Waffe rum

"Ach halt die Klappe... du wirst schon sehn... die werden uns retten ganz egal in was für ner Lage wir sind das war schon immer so... oder denkst du etwa KID hat Angst vor so ner billigen Schnepfe wie dir??" sagte Aoko frech und Ayako wurde sauer "Da hat es jemand wohl nötig als erstes den Abgang zu machen was?" sie richtete die Waffe auf Aoko und Ran und Kazuha kniffen die Augen zusammen.

"Hör auf Ayako was nützt es dir schon uns umzubringen?" fragte Ran mit Tränenerfüllten Augen doch Ayako lachte sie nur aus "Du verstehst wohl nicht den ernst der Lage Karate Kid oder? Hier geht es um blutige Rache das wir uns gleich verstehn.... KID hat etwas gestohlen das mir gehört und dann auch noch meine Eltern umgebracht.... und jetzt muss er dafür bezahlen ... ALSO HALT DICH AUS DER SACHE RAUS DU HAST GARKEINE AHNUNG !!!!!"

"Du bist genauso dumm wie ich es war Ayako..." fing Ai an

"Was?"

"Du lässt dich von dieser organisation schamlos ausnutzen für die bist du doch nur ein spielzeug versteh das endlich...."

"Du sei still..." mischte sich inzwischen auch Vodka ein der aus dem Auto gestiegen war und sich Kazuha unter den Nagel gerissen hatte.

"Lass kazuha zufrieden du mistkerl!!!!!!!!" schrie Aoko ihn an doch Ayako verpasste ihr einen schmerzhaften Tritt so das sie zu Boden ging und sich vor schmerzen wand. Ran ging zu Aoko und wollte ihr aufhelfen doch Ayako kam ihr zuvor. Sie packte Ran an den Haaren ebenso Aoko und Ai und fesselte die 3 zusammen.

"Damit kommst du nicht durch du wirst sehn..." zischte Ai

"Achja? Und wer sagt das?" grinste Ayako nur und klebte den 3en den Mund mit weißem Klebeband zu.

"So und nun zu dir Hakuba.... spiel nicht den geschwächten ich weis das das alles nur Fassade is..." sagte Ayako und trat einmal fest zu. Hakuba zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie trat noch einmal zu, diesmal fester. Wieder keine Reaktion. Jetzt war sie so sauer das sie immer und immer wieder zutrat bis Hakuba schließlich etliche verletzungen hatte und aus seinem Mundwinkel kam Blut.

"Mistkerl... das hast du nun davon..." sagte Ayako mit bösem Blick und ging dann auf Vodka zu.

"Hm... die Jungs haben nur noch 20 Minuten... sieht so aus als würde dich dein heißgeliebter Heiji im Stich lassen..." grinste Vodka doch Kazuha gab ihm keine Antwort. Zitternd stand sie in seinem griff und hoffte das Heiji und die anderen endlich kamen. ("Was soll ich nur machen.... die anderen sind gefesselt und Hakuba gehts nicht gut... oh mein gott bitte heiji... beeilt euch...")

Kazuha klammerte sich an ihren Glücksbringer. Als Ayako das bemerkte ging sie lachend auf Kazuha zu "So... du denkst also das dieser nutzlose Glücksbringer dich retten kann? Das ich nicht lache...."

Sie riss Kazuha den Anhänger vom Hals und Kazuha traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hatte ihn doch tatsächlich kaputt gemacht. "Das wirst du bereuen Ayako..." zischte Kazuha "Halt die Klappe..." befahl Vodka und verpasste Kazuha eine Ohrfeige so das sie zu Boden ging. Lachend standen beide da. Lachend über Kazuha und die anderen.

War das schon das Ende? Und wo waren nur Heiji Kaito und Shinichi? Hatten sie die Mädchen wirklich vergessen? Und was wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen war? Die Mädchen wollten garnicht daran denken. Sie hofften das die Jungs endlich erscheinen würden. Es blieben nur noch 20 Minuten. 20 Minuten voller Hoffnung.

To be continued....

Heiji: Los Kaito mach schneller !!!!! Ich muss Kazu retten !!!!!

KID: Du kannst gleich zu Fuß laufen klar???

Shinichi: Hört auf zu streiten ich muss Ayako schnappen !!!!

Autorin: Ohje ohje bei euch gehts ja echt heiß her.....

Heiji: Woah !!!! Wenn du Kazu auch nur ein Haar krümmst erwürg ich dich

Autorin: schonmal renn

KID: Ja und danke nochmal das du mich enttarnt hast vor Aoko....

Autorin: oh oh ich glaub ich werd noch gekillt.... wuuuuuuuschhhhhhh


End file.
